


sometimes love's intoxicating

by scarsandstories



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Sad Ending, because i do want her dead, honestly why did i write this, i repeat... Sad Ending, just imagine sammi was dead, post 5x12, song fic (??), sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstories/pseuds/scarsandstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mickey just wants words from ian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sometimes love's intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> i couldnt stop listening to the script (im sorry) so yeah, this happened!!! if u want a fic that will make you feel better after 5x12, this is definitely not it.  
> english isnt my first language, so i apologize for the grammatical errors in advance. bear w me x

_"this is it. this is you breaking up with me."_

_"yeah."_

_"really? fuck."_

**

 

mickey milkovich never expected that he would ever fall in love. but ian gallagher entered his life.

_fucking gallaghers._

it used to be just for fun. because they were both horny.

but mickey started to develop feelings for ian--and that wasn't good. he can't  _fall in love_ with a boy. terry would kill him, literally.

then mickey did. he remembered when ian barged into his bedroom to get kash's gun back. it was a gallagher vs. a milkovich--he clearly wasn't thinking. silly, silly boy. then ian got a hard on when mickey pinned him to the mattress. so ian gallagher fucked him while terry was outside.

 

\--

 

it's been three weeks since ian broke up with mickey and said,  _you can't fix me cause i'm not broken. i don't need to be fixed, okay, i'm me._ three weeks has passed since mickey's been in despair and drinking to forget about ian. but it doesn't work. he remembers what debbie told him before.  _you can't drink him away, mickey. it won't work._ wasn't she right. sober or not, he still thinks about ian.

he recalls the times he was with ian--the times he was  _genuinely_ happy. he's never cared about anyone more than he cared about ian. (mandy is an exception since she's his sister and the russian whores, too, because they deserve respect.) he's never cared like that for anyone like he cares about ian. he never expected to be anyone's boyfriend, either. he never expected to be a boyfriend who's going to be so caring to buy his boyfriend his  _vitamins._

it's so fucking sappy to say that he was only really happy when he was with ian and it's so unlike mickey milkovich to say but it's the truth. what he had with ian made him  _free_ and he's never felt anything like it.

mickey remembers the day he came out for ian when terry was there.  _i just want everybody here to know, i'm fucking gay. a big 'ol 'mo. i just thought everybody should know that._ and terry losing his shit afterwards. it was worth it, though--ian was/is worth it and if it wasn't for him, mickey would be stuck in the closet forever.

 

**

 

mickey's still drinking and he's got his phone in his hand. he dials ian's number and waits until he answers.

and he does. mickey places the phone to his ear and starts talking. "i know you're there. just... just hear me out for a bit. i love you, i love you, i fucking _love_ you and i've never loved and cared for anyone like this. i'm in love with you and i meant what i said. thick and thin, good times, bad, sickness, health, and all that shit." mickey takes a deep breath, "i've never wanted that with anyone until i met you. just... say something, please. i love you."

he could hear ian breathing on the phone. he just wants words but all he hears is nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> im b26poem on tumblr if you wanna fight me or complain about the ending of this fic


End file.
